Algo que proteger
by eclipse total
Summary: [Shoujo-ai] "Nunca lo ha admitido, pero Chrome le provoca pensamientos y sentimientos muy distintos a los que les provocan los demás, no lo puede negar, pero ella es la única que la hace pensar que tiene algo que quiere proteger." [9596]
**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Akira Amano, esta es solo una historia de fans para fans sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertenias:** Shoujo-ai, escena perdida del manga (En los arcos que no fueron animados).

Generalmente shippeo parejas hetero, yaoi y yuri... Y KHR! no podía ser una excepción. Esta es mi pareja yuri favorita, son mis dos chicas favoritas y me parecen bastante tiernas xD No me sorprende que el yuri no sea popular aquí (Digo, el genero femenino en el manga no es abundante, para empezar), pero me parece una lástima que no existan fics 9596 en español, por lo que aquí está mi contribución n.n

* * *

 **\- Algo que proteger -**

* * *

Esa noche dormir le parecía difícil, no era la primera vez que dormía junto a una amiga, ya antes había hecho pijamadas con Hana y con Haru (Aunque aún no sabía si lo podía llamar así con la castaña, ya que la única vez que tuvieron esa oportunidad fue en el futuro donde ambas dormían en la misma habitación todos los días).

Pero era la primera vez que _ella_ se quedaba en su casa, esa chica tímida y retraída a la que generalmente veían sola durante su estadía en el futuro. Si Kyoko estaba segura de algo esto era que aquellos días de pesadillas formó un lazo inquebrantable entre varias de las personas que convivieron bajo tierra todas esas semanas. Ella, por ejemplo, se llevaba un poco mejor con Yamamoto, a Gokudera no le había dirigido la palabra antes de su viaje al futuro y a Chrome ni siquiera la conocía.

Si era honesta, desde que habla con Tsuna le es bastante más fácil hacer amigos.

El cuerpo del futon se movió, a pesar de que la rubia no la vio, escuchó como su compañera se encogió entre las sabanas.

Si bien, Kyoko no conoce al tal Mukuro (Solo lo ha visto una o dos veces), siente un pequeño desagrado hacia él. Por culpa del hombre mencionado, Chrome había llorado, tan desconsoladamente que la propia Kyoko había sentido un vacío en su estomago. Por que consideraba a Chrome como una amiga, y más que eso... es fuerte y pelea junto a los chicos (Cosa que ella no es capaz de hacer), tiene un corazón herido pero a pesar de eso es amable y con un corazón muy tierno.

Sus puños se cerraron con impotencia al sentir como Chrome finalmente se incorporaba en su lecho, leves sollozos salían de su boca, la rubia no lo entendía, porque no cualquiera merece recibir ese tipo de sentimientos (Por lo que había escuchado, Mukuro era el menos indicado para ellos), le costaba entender la razón de la chica de parche para enamorarse de tal idiota que solo la utilizó.

Pero no lo pregunta, porque sin importar qué, Kyoko sabe que jamás lo comprenderá.

Un peso extra hunde la parte del colchón a su espalda, cosa que sorprende a la rubia, pero no dice nada. Voltea en su lugar y se encuentra con un ojo amatista de Chrome, observándola de forma llorosa mientras cierra su manos en un puño tenso sobre la almohada. Kyoko está sorprendida, porque la jovencita tímida que conoció en el futuro acababa de romper un poco esa imagen con esa acción, las mejillas sonrosadas adquieren más intensidad y la mirada se desprende de la suya, incapaz de seguir haciendo contacto.

Kyoko sonríe, es la primera vez que una amiga se toma esa molestia con ella, pero más que molestarla a ella le agrada. Debe aclarar que no es precisamente porque quieran dormir en la misma cama que ella, sino porque se trata de Chrome. Nunca lo ha admitido, pero lleva algún tiempo pensando que Chrome le provoca pensamientos y sentimientos muy distintos a los que provocan Hana, Haru, su hermano y el mismísimo Tsuna-kun. Los quiere a todos, y no lo puede negar, pero Chrome es la única que la hace pensar que tiene algo que quiere proteger.

Porque durante su estadía en el futuro, Chrome se mostraba como una chica cautiva en su propia soledad, esperando conocer personas en las que pudiera confiar (Sin esperanza de encontrarlas). Lejos de lo que su apariencia pudiera dar a entender, Chrome no era una muñeca de porcelana y mucho menos una damisela en peligro, era una luchadora con un corazón roto que ellos se encargaron de sanar. Debió haber sido lo suficientemente doloroso como para que _esa persona_ lo vuelva a romper, jugando con él a su merced.

Es eso lo que Kyoko quiere proteger, por eso no evita sentir ese pequeño desprecio hacia el otro guardián de la niebla de Tsuna, quien juega con Chrome como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, cuando ella era mucho más que eso. Con el ceño fruncido pero la decisión brillando en sus ojos, Kyoko tomó la mano de la otra entre las suyas, relajándola casi en el acto. Chrome volvió a verla a los ojos, esta vez las lagrimas salían con desesperación.

— Ya nunca estarás sola, lo prometo — Y apretó el agarre de sus manos, completamente segura de lo que decía. Chrome sonrió tímidamente y con la mano libre se limpió las lágrimas que salían, asintió levemente a la promesa hecha por la rubia y acto seguido se acurrucó, segura de que al sentirse acompañada le iba a ayudar a conciliar el sueño. Kyoko pensó entonces que no importaba el miedo que diera ese tal Mukuro o lo débil e inútil que se sintiera al no ser capaz de luchar como lo hace Chrome, no estaba dispuesta a entregarle ese dulce corazón a alguien como él.

Al notar la respiración acompasada de Chrome, se sintió más tranquila. Con una sonrisa llevó una se sus manos a la mejilla contraria y limpió suavemente los rastros de lágrimas en ella.

En definitiva, Chrome sacaba su lado más dulce y sobre protector.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Y se acabó, me gusta mucho la actitud maternal que toma Kyoko hacia el resto. Todos sabemos que fue Chrome quien le dijo a Mukuro que quería hacerse fuerte por su cuenta y por eso la echó de Kokuyo land, aunque no dudo que Ken y M.M la echaran con palabras filosas, porque así es Ken y M.M no la soporta. Igual todos pensaban que Mukuro había sido cruel con ella, además de que Kyoko no lo conoce bien como para pensar lo contrario.

Estaré escribiendo más del manga/Anime, pero no sé si me anime con otro yuri (Aunque a decir verdad, me gusta mucho también el 0106), me gustaría saber si les agradó, si alguien comparte conmigo mi gusto por el 9596 *Inserte corazones aquí* o les gusta alguna otra pareja yuri. Me despido, como siempre, esperando les gustara este fic :)


End file.
